How Much do you Love?
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Sequel:Meeting your Love is Fate oneshot-Ash and co. meet up with Richie and Reena in Lilycove. They question Ash about where Misty is and if he still loves her. These young lovers see how important love is to them.


**This is a one-shot okay folks? And thank you all that supported and helped me in my last story! Yeah, Lu is funny; I just had to have an overprotective person in my story that won't let any boy get near Reena so that's the main reason why I created Lu, that and I needed a current gym leader. Anyway, here's the one-shot for you all!

* * *

**

Ash, May, Brock, and Max were walking around the berry street market in Lilycove City.

"Check out all these berries," said Ash.

"Yeah I know," said Max.

"Hey Ash, aren't we suppose to meet by the Lilycove Department store not the berry markets?" Brock reminded.

"Yeah, but it's not everyday you see so much berries at once," said Ash.

"But I do have one question you guys, just who are we meeting with?" May asked,

"Old friends of ours," Ash answered.

"Uh Ash, we're suppose to be there 10 minutes ago," said Brock looking at a nearby clock,

"WHAT? We better get going!" Ash exclaimed and ran off.

The gang was in front of the Lilycove department store but saw no one,

"Okay, maybe the clock was wrong," said May.

"Or, they stopped waiting," said Max.

"They wouldn't," said Brock.

"They better not, they said they would battle me," said Ash looking around.

"ASH!" Ash turned where the voice came from and saw no other than his old friend Richie followed by Reena running up to him and his friends.

"Ash! It's been a while!" said Richie and the two high-fived while Sparky, Vulpix, and Pikachu greeted each other as well.

"Sure has!" said Ash.

"Sorry, we're late, we were checking out the berry market," said Reena and everyone except her and Richie did an anime fall.

"Oh, we thought we were late because that's what we were doing," said Ash. Richie didn't change much while Reena tied her hair, down in two ways and no longer has a cap (not that she's been wearing much in the last story anyway).

"So good to see you again, Ash," said Reena,

"Same here!" said Ash.

"Oh Reena, seeing your face again truly fills me with happiness!" said Brock on one knee and holding Reena's hands. Richie grew a small vein and before Max could pull Brock away by the ear, Richie grabbed Brock's collar and pulled him back where Brock was standing.

"Wow," said May.

"Heh, I see Brock hasn't changed," said Reena with a sweat drop along with Ash,

"Well, I can see that Richie doesn't want anyone too close to you either," said Ash.

"That's the only thing that can get him angry," said Reena and the two looked back over at Brock and Richie,

"In case you forgot, Reena's already with someone, me, and I don't like it when someone else starts hitting on her," said Richie with his arms crossed,

"Heh...sorry, didn't know that got you upset," Brock apologized.

"So anyway, Reena, Richie, this is May and that's her brother Max. May, Max, these are my friends Richie and Reena," Ash introduced.

"Hi," said Max,

"Hello and are you two really a couple?" May asked excitedly,

"Um…yes I guess," said Reena backing up a bit and a little behind Richie.

"It's okay Reena, these guys are nice, I promise," said Ash.

"If you want a second opinion, I'll just let you know that these two aren't mean at all," said Brock.

"Um, okay," said Reena.

"Hey Ash, where's Misty? I noticed she wasn't here when we spotted you but I wasn't sure if she's just sticking around somewhere," said Richie looking around.

"Oh, Misty's back at the Cerulean City gym," Ash replied.

"She's not with you?" Reena asked,

"Um, I just said she was back home," said Ash.

"You still love her right?" Richie asked,

"Love? Ash, is there something you're not telling me?" May asked wide-eyed,

"Oh I know! Ash secretly had a girlfriend the entire time!" Max teased and Ash blushed,

"Be quiet! And of course I still love her!"

"Okay, then have you guys stayed in contact?" Richie asked,

"Well, not constantly, we have once in Hoenn, but that's about it," Ash replied.

"If your relationship is still there then that's cool, but I'm just worried if your love starts dripping apart because you haven't been contacting in a while. I'm not saying like everyone 3 days, once in two weeks is fine but not talking to Misty for a long time might be uncomfortable for a girl, trust me, I know," said Reena giving Richie a look.

"What? Don't bring that up again," said Richie in an annoyed voice.

"Okay, I won't," said Reena also in an annoyed voice.

"I'm the one that saved your life," said Richie,

"Don't rub it in, I know you did and I thanked you…are you taking me for granted?"

"No! Of course not! No!" Richie quickly replied.

"…okay," said Reena and gave a smile.

"Um, how about we go check out the department store?" Brock suggested.

"Okay," they all answered.

They all went up floor by floor, until they got to the floor with the Poke'mon dolls where Reena and May went looking at them and went on a shopping spree. The boys got a sweat drop.

"I've never seen Reena like this," said Ash,

"She really likes Poke'dolls," Richie explained.

"We noticed," said Brock watching the girls go back and forth from one side of the room to the other.

"So what did Reena mean by when she knew about how a girl feels uncomfortable if the guy doesn't contact her?" Ash asked.

"Well, actually, let's say we got into an argument at one point about something, like that, but it didn't actually happen. What did happen though is that and we sort of stayed away from each other for awhile. Then when I wanted to apologize, I couldn't find her,"

"Wait what?" Max asked totally confused.

"Where were you guys?" Ash asked,

"We were at Emerald Village, I couldn't find her around the village and I got worried. I went to Lu…who wasn't very happy that I lost her…"

Flashback:

"YOU WHAT? YOU LOST REENA? YOU BETTER FIND HER FOR YOUR SAKE! IF REENA IS HURT IN **_ANY_** WAY, YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE YOUR HEAD YOU UNDERSTAND? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING HERE FOR? **GO FIND HER!**"

"Yes Lu," Richie answered with fear in his voice and ran out of the gym looking.

Present:

"Lu helped look too, but when we heard an explosion in the forest which surrounds most of Emerald Village, we rushed there as fast as we can,"

"Was Reena okay?" Brock asked,

"Yeah, Team Rocket was back and Reena was holding this green Poke'mon while running away. I helped save her and Lu took down Team Rocket with anger," said Richie.

"Did Reena accept your apology?" Max asked and Richie nodded,

"I'm glad she did too," said Richie looking at Reena talking with May.

"Do you really think that I should keep in touch with Misty once in a while?" Ash asked,

"I do actually, because you want to know what's going on and such, and you don't want anyone taking Misty away from you do you?" Richie asked.

"Ah! You're right!" Ash exclaimed.

"But for me, I don't even want Reena away from me at all," said Richie with a smile.

Meanwhile:

May walked up to Reena,

"Hey Reena,"

"Huh? Oh, uh, hi May," she said shyly.

"On our way up here, Richie explained your fear of new people. It's okay though, but I do want to ask something," said May eagerly.

"Um, what?"

"Are you and Richie a couple?" she asked excitedly.

"I already answered that; yes," Reena answered.

"Oh! That is so romantic!" May almost squealed.

"Well, it is I guess," said Reena.

"That's so cute! How did you get him to be your boyfriend?" May asked,

"I'm not sure, he was my best friend, but I guess he ended up being more than that," said Reena.

"Wow, that's so romantic. Did you guys go to the festival at Lake May? Oh wait, if you did, we would've seen you," said May putting her hand behind her head.

"Well, I'll admit that we both wanted to go there, but we had something else to do and couldn't make it," Reena explained.

"Oh, that's too bad," said May.

"It's not that bad, I don't mind, because it doesn't matter where I am as long as I'm with Richie, I'll always be happy no matter what," said Reena and gave a small smile.

"Really?" May asked,

"Yeah,"

"Would you give him up for anything?" May asked,

"I wouldn't give Richie up for the world," said Reena and May could tell that she meant that.

"Hey May, what Poke'dolls are you getting?" Reena asked and continued looking.

"I don't know, I WANT THEM ALL!"

"I'm going to get one this time, I spend way too much last time I went buying Poke'dolls," said Reena and picked up a Torchic doll.

"Oh, I have a Combusken," said May.

"Really? Me too!" said Reena.

After they were done, everyone went to the park to have a picnic except Richie who stayed behind for a moment.

Everyone let their Poke'mon out.

Richie had Sparky, Happy, Zippo now a Charizard, and Rose the Swellow. Reena had Vulpix, Blaze the Cumbusken (male), Saber the Grovlye (male), Berry the Beautifly (female), Minus Menos the Minun (male), and Midnight (Umbreon).

"Mmm…Brock, your cooking is just as good as ever!" Reena complimented.

"Glad you still like it!" said Brock.

"So, you guys sticking around for the Poke'mon Contest?" Max asked.

"Yeah of course, Reena might enter it," said Richie.

"WHAT? Are you a Poke'mon coordinator too?" May asked,

"Yeah, I am," said Reena.

"She's got four ribbons already," added Richie.

"Ah man, I only have two…" May groaned.

"That's okay, I might skip this contest, there are others I can go to before the Grand Festival," said Reena.

"Hey, the Grand Festival, we can meet again there!" said Ash.

"Yeah," said Richie.

"Wait, if you've been to Pokémon Contests, have you met-" May was cut off.

"If it isn't Reena, the one that beat me by luck in our last contest," said Drew by a tree.

"DREW!" May exclaimed and finished her sentence.

"Hi Drew, and you know I didn't win by luck," said Reena.

"Drew…" Richie mumbled a little.

"What do you know, you know May," said Drew walking over.

"Just met her today," said Reena.

"Are you doing this contest, Reena?" Drew asked,

"Nope, not this one, but I'll be at the Grand Festival that's for sure," said Reena with confidence.

"Good, I want to show you that I'm the better coordinator here," said Drew.

"Okay, then prove it when we have another contest," said Reena.

"That's what I plan to do, but how about a battle now?" Drew suggested taking out a Poke'ball.

"Back off, Drew, she doesn't need to battle you now," said Richie.

"Oh, I didn't realize your bodyguard was here too, but he's right, I don't have to now. And May, I expect you at the Grand Festival too," said Drew and swifts his hair like he usually does and left.

"I never liked him," said Richie,

"Richie, take it easy, Drew's not that bad," said Reena.

"To you," said Richie.

"I see that the only flaw Richie has is jealousy," said Brock.

"Only if it's about Reena," said Ash and sighs.

So after their little picnic, they went berry blending at this Poke'block shop and hung out together and went to the Poke'mon Center where Ash called Misty.

"Oh Ash, this is a surprise," said Misty.

"Well, I thought I'd say hi," said Ash.

"Well that's new, for you," said Misty.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here!" said Ash.

"Oh that's sweet of you, Ash. But I know you wouldn't do this all of a sudden so who or what gave you the idea to call me?" Misty asked,

"Oh that would be these two," Ash pointed behind them and moved a little so Misty could see Richie and Reena talking with the rest of the gang.

"Richie! Reena!"

The two turned when they heard their voices and went over to Ash.

"Hi Misty," said Richie,

"Hi Misty, how are you?" Reena asked,

"I'm good, and you?"

"Great!" Reena replied.

"Great, how about you, Richie?" Misty asked

"I'm doing well too," said Richie.

"That's good, so you two got Ash to call me,"

"Yup, this guy's pretty dense so he should keep in contact with you so you can keep him in line," said Reena,

"WHAT? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh Ash, she's just joking!" said Misty.

"Come on, Reena, lets leave these two alone," said Richie and took her back to the others.

* * *

"So Ash was with Misty the entire time?" May asked,

"Guess so," said Max.

"So where are you guys headed after the Poke'mon Contest?" Brock asked,

"Well, I guess after watching, we'd be headed out to sea to search for some Poke'mon," said Reena.

* * *

"So yeah, I just want to make sure you're okay and all, at least, without me around," said Ash.

"Ash, you know I can take care of myself, but thanks for caring," said Misty.

"That's my job!" said Ash in a cheerful voice.

"Love you, Ash," said Misty,

"Love you too," said Ash and the two hung up and Ash walked back to them.

Reena took Ash to the side,

"Ash, did you run into a Poke'mon from space at any point, recently?" Reena asked,

"Poke'mon from space…yeah I did, Deoxys," Ash answered.

"So it _was_ a Legendary Poke'mon…" said Reena.

"Yeah it was, did you see a wishing Poke'mon?" Ash asked,

"Yeah, both the space and wishing Poke'mon just seemed to have appeared out of no where. Then when Raquaza left the Ozone, I got worried. But a few days later, things were alright and I thought it might be you that helped calm the peace between the Poke'mon again," said Reena.

"Well it wasn't just me, it was my friends and Pikachu of course," said Ash.

"That's good to know, Ash," said Reena and smiled.

The sun was setting and Richie took Reena out by the ocean or the beach.

"So Reena, do you have any idea what today is?" Richie asked,

"Uh…what? Is it supposed to be something important?" Reena asked and was about to panic but Richie calmed her down.

"Well yes and no," said Richie.

"What is it? I know it's not my Birthday or Lu would've called, it's not a holiday…" Reena couldn't put her finger on it.

Richie sighed,

"I didn't think you'd remember since it was like any other ordinary day," said Richie.

"If it was, then how could you remember?" Reena asked.

Poke'mon Language:

"Because he's Richie," Sparky answered.

"But still, I can't remember what happened on this day either," said Vulpix.

"Do you remember the day we all met?" Sparky asked,

"Of course I remember," said Vulpix,

"Well, you don't seem to remember the _day_ though," said Sparky.

"Huh?" Vulpix wasn't exactly sure but it sort of hit her. The two continued to watch from a distance.

"Remember the day we met in the forest?" Ritchie asked,

"Yeah, how can I forget?"

"When we met, that changed our lives forever, and it's a day that I can't forget. Today's that same day, and I wanted to give you something because this is just as important to me as your birthday," said Richie and signaled Sparky to go over to him. Sparky ran over with a Poke'doll attached to his back. Richie took it off and gave the Pichu doll to Reena.

"I know you don't have this one," said Richie.

"Oh thank you, Ritchie!" and Reena gave him a death hug before taking the doll.

"You're welcome, anything for you," said Richie who was somehow able to speak through that death hug.

"You're so sweet…" Reena had some tears forming but wiped them away. Then she went up a bit closer to him and the two did a quick but passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

"That's so cute!" squealed May.

"Maybe I should get Misty a doll…" said Ash to himself but everyone heard it anyway.

"Can I look now?" Max asked,

"Yeah, it's so romantic!" said May.

"I can't believe I don't have a girlfriend yet," Brock whimpered in anime tears.

"Not again," said Ash with a sweat drop.

Back at the Poke'mon Center, Reena got a call.

"You're not hurt right?" Lu asked,

"No Lu, I'm fine," said Reena for the tenth time.

"Is that kid taking care of you?" Lu asked,

"For the last time, his name is not kid! It's Richie!"

"Whatever, but is he?"

"Yes, he's taking _VERY_ good care of me," said Reena purposefully making "very" in a heavy tone to convince Lu.

"Good, because if he's not, I'm pummel him!" said Lu putting a fist in his hand.

"Lu please, Richie's a sweet guy, give him a chance," said Reena.

"Last time I did that, you ended up missing," said Lu.

"You didn't trust him! You yelled at him! I have Blade as witness," said Reena and looked past Lu where Blade, the Sceptile, just shrugged.

"That kid, er, Richard-"

"Richie," Reena corrected with an anime vein.

"Whatever! Could've gotten you killed! You sure you two haven't had any arguments yet?" Lu asked,

"No Lu, no arguments," said Reena.

"_Darn it!_ I mean… good, and where did you get that doll?" Lu asked suspiciously,

"Richie gave it to me today," Reena answered.

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"The day we first met, and for the obvious reason, he loves me and I love him," said Reena.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say…may I speak to Raymond or whatever his name is? Just him and me?" Lu asked,

"Richie. And if you hurt him with your words or yell at him or anywhere near a shout! I'm not taking over the gym!" Reena threatened,

"Alright, I won't, especially with that threat…"

"Richie! My cousin wants to talk to you!" Reena called and Richie almost turned to stone when he heard that.

"What did I do?" he asked nervously,

"I don't know, but don't worry, if you hurts you in anyway or even shout or yell at you, he's in for it," said Reena walking past him.

"Was that Lu?" Brock asked,

"Yup," Reena replied sitting down.

"Who's Lu?" Max asked,

"The over protective cousin of Reena," Ash answered while stuffing himself.

"He calls every time I walk into a new town," said Reena.

"Well, he's worried about you," said May.

"He butts into my business with Richie. He wants to know what we've been doing and talk about, when it's basically about Poke'mon, everyone minute of the day! And we don't do anything except walk, talk, eat, sleep, play, battle, and maybe a kiss once in a while, but that's it!" and Reena collapsed on the sofa.

"I see what you mean about over protective," said May.

* * *

"And don't leave her side for a second when you're out at sea, understand?" Lu asked firmly,

"Yes sir," Richie answered.

"Good, and even though I hate admitting this….I think Reena picked the right guy…." Lu said quietly.

"Oh, uh, thanks, that means a lot," said Richie losing a bit of the nervous tension he had.

"But don't tell Reena I said that!" Lu quickly said.

"Um, okay, I won't," said Richie flinching a bit.

"Good…and Richie, I'm glad that Reena's got someone to watch over her," said Lu.

"I'm just glad that you trust me," said Richie.

"I don't trust you completely yet! Maybe 90 percent…" said Lu.

"Okay…well, I better go check on Reena," said Richie standing up,

"Yeah, you go do that….but remember! Don't do anything!"

"Yes, I know," said Richie with a sweat drop and they hung up.

* * *

"So you _do_ love Misty right?" May asked,

"Yes, I admit it! I do okay? Now stop asking these questions!" Ash shouted.

"Oh Ash, its okay, I mean, if you love her, than you shouldn't be embarrassed. I love Richie more than life itself and I'm proud to admit that," said Reena.

"Gee, thanks Reena," said Richie from behind.

"Ah! Richie! Didn't know you were listening…" said Reena blushing a little.

"Well, I love Misty just as much! So beat that!" said Ash.

"Great, they're going to a have a 'How much do you love this person?' contest probably. Gag!" said Max.

"Well I think its sweet!" said May.

"I think this is breaking my heart," said Brock whimpering in the corner.

"Oh Brock, you'll find someone, we're sure of it," said May.

"Yeah don't give up hopes yet!" said Reena.

"Yeah, you'll find the girl of your dreams one day," said Ash.

Richie whispered to Reena,

"We'll be together forever right?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure of that!" Reena whispered back.

20-25 years later:

"_And once again, Richie has stopped another trainer from challenging the Poke'mon Master. And as we all know, those that have defeated Richie were unable to defeat Poke'mon Master, Ash Ketchum!" _said the announcer on the T.V. and continued with other stuff about Poke'mon.

A girl that's ten years old with dark red hair and brown eyes watches the T.V. with excitement,

"Awesome! Someday, I'll be just as good as my dad!" said the girl and jumped on the bed and went over to the bookshelf where she kept her dad's old Poke'ball that Pikachu was originally in.

"Yeah, I'll get a Pikachu too…I'll be the new Poke'mon Master!" she exclaimed holding the Poke'ball up in the air.

"Amy Ketchum!"

Amy got startled and almost lost her balance on the soft bed and almost dropped the Poke'ball.

"Amy, you should be in bed, its way past your bedtime!" said her mother, a.k.a. an adult Misty pointing at the clock on the wall.

"But I start my Poke'mon journey tomorrow, I'm too excited to sleep and plus, another trainer was battling the elite trainers again and I wanted to see how far this person gets!" said Amy.

"Well, how far did this trainer get?" Misty asked looking at the television,

"Richie stomped him good!" said Amy.

"Once again, another trainer failed to reach the Poke'mon Master," said Misty who wasn't that all surprised.

"That's right! No one will defeat Dad! No one except me that is!" said Amy with confidence.

"We'll see, get to sleep Amy, you don't want to wake up late and have Ivan get ahead do you?"

"No way! That Ivan! Grr…There's no way I'm letting him beat me at Poke'mon!" said Amy angrily and turned the T.V. off and pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight, Amy," said Misty.

"Goodnight Mom," said Amy.

Misty closed the door and shook her head,

"That ego, just like her father," said Misty to herself.

**So Ash kept in contact with Misty to make sure she's okay and doesn't miss him too much, and of course, they wound up back together again. As the years went on, they were able to have a family with one daughter, Amy Ketchum. Richie became part of the Elite Four and an Elite Trainer which are one of the trainers you have to beat to get to the Poke'mon Master who is Ash Ketchum himself. Brock is back at Pewter City Gym and yes, he found a girl. Reena also went back to her gym but of course, started a family with Richie also with one child. Gary Oak became a Poke'mon Professor like his grandfather, and has a son of his own ready to tackle the Poke'mon world like Amy. May became one of the best Poke'mon coordinators in the world with a son but I can't tell who she married...yet. Max….I can't tell but he does have a son. Questions will be answered in the future of Pokémon. New story-Pokémon: A New Adventure.**


End file.
